


Africa to Korea

by TJDNFORTHEWIN



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M, Marriage, Tsundere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 21:40:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5221880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TJDNFORTHEWIN/pseuds/TJDNFORTHEWIN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a short story  I wrote for a writing contest. It is kind of a fantasy about me and my crush, but I use my middle name instead (I don't care if I use his name because I know he'll never see it). I hope you like it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Africa to Korea

Jinmi looked into the mirror and admired herself. Her dress looked perfect. Exactly how she wanted it. The light blue undertone coupled with the beading on her bodice made the dress look like it was sent from the heavens. She wondered how her fiance, and soon to be husband, would react when he saw her. She remembered the first time he saw her in a dress.

^^ International Women's day that year had been unusually fancy. Jinmi hardly ever wore dresses, so obviously this was quite the annoyance. But still her and her sister Ruth suited up and headed to the event in the fanciest dresses they had. The event was normally attended by members of the event WFWP (Women's Federation for World Peace) who organize the event. powerful female poets, entrepreneurs, writers and just regular guests and performers like Jinmi and her sister.   
They sat at their usual table near the back of the room and waited for the program to start. More people came in but one person caught Jinmi's eye, or maybe Jinmi caught his. Jun, Jinmi's long (enough) time crush walked in, and as he walked to his seat, his eyes stayed on Jinmi. "I think Jun is staring at me" Jinmi whispered to her sister. Ruth looked over and, having experienced this herself (more times than she could count) she nodded her confirmation.  
"I was just waiting for this to happen. Your attraction for him attracted his attraction for you." Ruth said it so matter of factly Jinmi almost believed her. "I'm not insecure or anything but I'm pretty sure he's only staring because of the dress I'm wearing" Jinmi replied as she observed the way Jun was watching her. "Well, you should take what you can get. One look is all it takes."^^

Jinmi smiled as she remembered that day. Ruth had been right though. One look was all it had taken.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Jun fixed his tie for the 5 time as he stood in front of the full body mirror. Jun hated ties, as he could never tie them right. Whoever invented ties had either been drunk or mentally unstable. But it was most likely the nerves that caused Jun's hands to shake and prevent him from tying the tie for the 7 time. Everything he was wearing, from his dark grey tuxedo to his polished black snake skin shoes looked stunning (at least in his mind). The only thing giving him trouble was the the damn tie! The only other time he'd had this much trouble with a tie was the day of his high school graduation. 

^^"Dad! It's not working!" Jun screamed from his room. Jun was supposed to be at his school in 30 minutes and he just couldn't tie his stupid tie! "Jun! I have already shown you three times! This is ridiculous!" His dad complained as he entered the room for the 4 time that hour. "It's not my fault! And it's not like it's Asian culture to wear a tie! Why cant't I just go in a yukata or some Korean clothes?!" Jun whined at his father. "Because you are graduating in Canada. Not Japan. Not Korea. And if you walk in wearing what most people here view as bathrobes, no doubt you will be kicked out." Jun's dad lectured in his heavy Korean accent.  
"What do you think Jinmi will think if you walk in dressed like you just got out of the shower?" his dad lectured as he fixed Jun's tie for him. "She won't say anything. She once told me she likes everything I wear" Jun smirked to himself. "That's because you have never worn anything other than jeans and nice shirts. I won't have her calling of the matching because you decided to dress like a bum" His dad stepped back to admire his work. "Wow dad, talk about self hate" Jun mumbled. "I just know that you wouldn't be able to pull it off even if you did manage to find the right clothing. Now hurry up. You have to be at the school in 25 minutes. You don't want to keep Jinmi waiting" His dad called as he headed downstairs. Jun sighed as he looked in the mirror, a blush taking over his cheeks. "I hope she likes what I'm wearing. I just know she'll be stunning."^^

Jun finally fixed his tie and blushed as he remembered the embarrassment that he had had to endure that evening. Jinmi had taken look at him and said he looked 'absolutely ridiculous' and that his face and that suit were a 'divorce waiting to happen'. But later on, after Jun had received his diploma, she had grabbed his hand and and said she had never seen him look so dashing. And that he should feel special that she was even using words like 'dashing'.   
Jun admired his dark blue tie and smiled.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"Jinmi! Why are you still looking at yourself in the mirror?! The music is starting in 10 minutes! You should be in the hall by now!" Jinmi's little sister Miriam shouted. "Miriam! Since when did I say you could yell at me? I could slap you right now! Come here!" Jinmi shouted back, staying firmly planted in front of the mirror. "Eh?! I'm telling mommy!" Miriam shouted. "Tell her! She'l just get mad about you bothering me 10 minutes before I get married." Jinmi shot back. Miriam paused and frowned. "8 minutes until the music starts" She mumbled and stomped away.   
Jinmi smiled and took one more look in the mirror before she gathered the bottom of her dress up and carefully stepped off the small platform in front of the mirror. "Ruth! Come help me carry my dress!" Jinmi called. Silence followed. "Ruth! Hurry up! I need help!" Jinmi called again. Again, silence. Jinmi huffed. She gathered her dress up more and made her way to the doors leading to the hallway she was to wait in until the 'walking down the aisle music' started. "So, I help her with her wedding, go dress shopping, cake tasting, decoration picking and all that jazz, and she can't help me carry my dress. Amazing" Jinmi grumbled while she stood in the hallway. There was a large analog clock on the wall on Jinmi's left, facing away from the opening doors, so she turned to check the time.   
" 2 minutes before I walk down the aisle. Okay. And there is nobody here. Okay" Jinmi muttered to herself "Not even daddy's here, and he's walking me down the aisle!" She grumbled. This perfectly resembled when her and Jun got blessed.

^^ Jinmi sat, fully dressed in her simple white wedding gown as she waited fro Jun in the lobby of the hotel they were staying at. She watched as hundreds of couples met up and sat together while they waited for the buses that would take them to the blessing hall. Emphasis on TOGETHER. Jun should have been there waiting with her. But here she was, by herself, Jun nowhere to be seen. It seemed that a lot of men in her life had a tendency to take their time. Finally, Jinmi spotted Jun's familiar bony legs and awkward (but weirdly cute) walk. Jun's familiar, ever present smile was plastered on his face and he looked great in his simple black suit and dark purple tie. "Hi" was all he said. A hard smack to the back of the head was what he got.^^

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Meanwhile, Jun and Jinmi's dad were having a talk. Not on of those 'you better not hurt her, treat her well' kind of talks, but more like a 'you're so nervous I can see you shaking from here' kind of talk. "Honestly, it's not that bad. Me and Esther have had 3 weddings, and it's been the same each time. You walk up, you wait, she walks up, you talk, you kiss, you go. Simple" Paul, Jinmi's dad said to Jun. "Are you sure? But this is all so much! I'm 22 years old! My basketball career has just kicked off! And meanwhile, Jinmi is apart of the biggest girl band in the world! She's worth 3 billion dollars! She's way out of my league!" Jun explained, almost vibrating with nerves. Paul sighed. "If you let your nerves over take you, you will never get anything done. And I know that if you back out of this, you will regret it forever" He stated. Jun stopped shaking. He stopped sweating. He stopped breathing. And finally, his trademark smile appeared on his face. "Okay. Let's go."

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"I'm sorry I'm late, I was just making sure the groom was set" Paul stated as he walked up to Jinmi. " Jun doesn't need any help. He gets out of bed every morning, he can stand on a stage" Jinmi stated, forcefully grabbing her father's arm. "He's so disoriented. I'm pretty sure he was going to hide backstage for 30 minutes before the wedding was called off. He was that nervous" Paul admitted as the wedding music finally came on. "He better not. I'll find him, slap him, and make him plan a whole other wedding by himself" Jinmi promised as the doors opened and she set her eyes on her prize. Or her participation medal. Either or. 

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

^^ "You have come here today to be joined together in body and sou, in sickness and in health, for rich or for poor. This is not only a binding between husband and wife, but with God." There was no translator, so Jun whispered the Korean words in English as they listened to Rev. Moon speak. "Women! Place the ring on you fiance's left hand." Jinmi 'gently' ripped Jun's glove off his hand, and 'tenderly' shoved his blessing ring on his finger. "Okay, you don't have to be so rude" Jun complained. "Men! Place the ring on your fiance's left hand." Jun slid Jinmi's glove off her hand and as gently as he could, slid the ring onto her finger. "Aww, you're so sweet" Jinmi said mockingly. "I now pronounce you husband and wife! You may finally, after years of waiting, kiss the bride!"^^

"I remember the first time I laid eyes on you. Your chin was the first thing I saw. Weeks later, I realized you were the exact personification of a boy I had imagined years prior. My fate was sealed. "I am going to marry him." I thought. And now, I am." Jinmi read her vows to Jun. They weren't the most poetic, but they were from her heart, and that was all that mattered.   
"I have never been attracted to a girl. Until I met you. All my life I was taught that I couldn't date. I had never thought of dating for 14 years. But when I saw you, I suddenly felt the overwhelming desire to ask, "Will you be mine?". On July 27, 2018, I finally had the courage to confess my feelings to you. And now, with God and I don't even know how many people as my witness, I will finally get to have you and hold you, for the rest of my life."   
When Jun finished hi vows, Jinmi felt like the laziest person on earth. And also, the luckiest. "Well, now that that is taken care of, do you, Jun Kim, take Jinmi to be your lawfully wedded wife?" The officiator, who was also Jinmi's great uncle, asked. "I do" Jun, still smiling, replied. "Do you, Jinmi Diamoneka, take Jun to be your lawfully wedded husband?" The officiator asked Jinmi. "I do" Jinmi stated. "Then by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride!" The officiator exclaimed.

Jun's smile grew. But instead of him kissing her, she kissed him. It was simple, pleasant, and meant everything. When they finally separated, Jun stared at Jinmi. She smiled. "I know how long you take. I'd probably have to wait 2 hours before you even moved an inch" She stated. Jun laughed. "C'mon, it's time to partay!" Jun exclaimed, trying to pull Jinmi with him. "No no. It's party. P-A-R-T-Y. Please, don't embarrass me with your bad English" Jinmi pulled her arm away from Jun and waked ahead of him. "And don't follow all those wedding stereotypes. Just be you." She called over her shoulder. Jun followed and was about to thank her when Jinmi finished her sentence. "And by you I mean an extremely awkward social introvert." Jun sighed. He'd take that. 

 

Later that night, after the whole reception had finished, Jun and Jinmi settled down in their hotel suite for the night. "That was a lot of fun" Jinmi announced. "Yeah, I don't think I've ever danced so much in my life" Jun stated. Jinmi laughed. "You looked so funny when Suzie was teaching you the Ne-Ne. Like there was a pole in your arm and you had back problems" Jinmi laughed harder. Jun pouted and turned over in bed, his back facing her. "It's not my fault that I can't dance. It's my parents'. Go make fun of them."   
Jinmi stopped laughing and wrapped her arm around Jun, ending up as the big spoon. "I was just kidding. Well, not really, but you looked cute." Jinmi half lied. Jun turned around, the pout still on his face. Jinmi's smile grew, and she quickly pecked a kiss on Jun's nose. He reacted immediately, rearing back with a shocked expression. "Woah, since when were you the lovey dovey type?" Jun questioned with a suspicious look on his face. Jinmi just kept looking at him with the same smile on her face. She said nothing, just wrapped her arms tighter around him and buried her face in his chest, taking a deep breath. "I've always wanted to do this" She admitted " have a quiet moment with my spouse, just enjoying each other's presence." Jun looked down at her, then buried his face in her hair.

"Me too."


End file.
